Diva & Prince
by athensvt
Summary: Hari ini Boo Seungkwan tidak hadir di sekolah, lalu kenapa semua penghuni Pledis High School heboh dan panik. Apa yang akan dilakukan Vernon saat kekasihnya absen sekolah? VerKwan/ YAOI/ SEVENTEEN FIC/ BxB/ Vernon-Seungkwan


**Diva and Prince**

 **Cast :**

 **Boo Seungkwan**

 **Choi Hansol**

 **SVT Fanfic VerKwan (Oneshoot)**

 **Happy Reading!**

.

Suatu pagi di koridor sebuah sekolah elit terletak di pusat kota Seoul, bernama Pledis High School. Terdengar kericuhan dan murid-muridnya yang terlihat berlari dengan panik ke arah kelas mereka.

"Guys! Gawat! Boo Seungkwan absen hari ini!" Teriak seorang namja dengan tag name bertulis Bang Yongguk. Nafasnya terengah tanda ia habis berlari, dan dibelakangnya terlihat namja berambut oranye menumpukan tangannya pada lutut lalu menatap kedepan.

"Majayo! Aku dengar dari Junghan bahwa Seungkwan akan izin selama tiga hari! Oh astaga, aku bahkan tidak yakin akan bersekolah hari ini!" namja bersurai oranye itu mengacak rambutnya.

Pengumuman dari kedua namja didepan kelas itu membuat murid-murid di dalamnya panik, beberapa siswi terlihat mulai berkumpul dan bergosip, dan sebagian berlari keluar kelas untuk menyebarkan informasi penting di pagi yang cukup suram bagi seluruh penghuni sekolah elit ini.

Di sisi lain, mobil ferrarri berwarna hitam berhenti di salah satu parkiran sekolah tersebut, dan keluarlah sang pemilik mobil dengan tas ransel nya yang terlihat sangat ringan-bahkan seperti tidak berisi- di bahunya.

Namja itu mengecek ponselnya sembari menutup pintu mobilnya, ia mengerutkan keningnya setelah membaca sebuah pesan. Namja bersurai blonde itu mendecak malas, namun beberapa detik kemudian decakan itu berubah menjadi seringaian. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki perkarangan sekolahnya.

Namja ber name tag Vernon Choi itu berjalan dengan santai diiringi ricuhnya suasana disekitarnya, apalagi setelah melihat ke arahnya. Senyumnya makin mengembang saat tau dia lah yang menjadi alasan semua orang disana panik, walaupun bukan hanya dia yang menjadi alasannya.

Disaat ia melangkah memasuki kelasnya, seketika suasana menjadi hening membuat langkah Vernon terhenti.

"Wae? Kenapa diam?" tanyanya santai pada dua yeoja didepannya. Kedua yeoja yang merasa terancam itu hanya tertawa canggung dan saling menyenggol satu sama lain.

"Ha-hahaha, an-aniyo Vernon-ah! Ah, Yejin-ah kajja kita ke kantin, aku lapar." Ujar salah satu yeoja.

"Ah! Kajja! Aku juga lapar, permisi Vernon-ah." Ucap yeoja satunya.

Vernon mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli lalu duduk di kursinya yang terletak paling belakang dan berada diujung kelas. Salah satu namja berkacamata mendekatinya dan ragu-ragu untuk berbicara, sementara disekitar mereka terlihat penghuni kelas yang benar-benar ingin menarik namja berkacamata itu dari sana.

"Chogi, Vernon-ssi.. Apa kau tau Seungkwannie-"

BRAKK!

Lengkap sudah, seluruh penghuni kelas juga murid-murid dari kelas lain terkejut mendengar gebrakan meja yang disebabkan oleh Vernon. Didalam benak mereka, mereka mendoakan namja berkacamata itu agar dapat melanjutkan sekolahnya setelah ini. Juga berharap ada keajaiban bahwa Vernon akan berubah menjadi baik seperti sebelumnya, tapi mereka rasa itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Apa kau lupa siapa yang boleh memanggilnya dengan nama itu?" tanya Vernon pelan tapi terasa menusuk. Namja didepannya bergetar dan menunduk tidak berani menatap Vernon, ia menyesali keputusannya berbicara pada Vernon disaat seperti ini.

"M-maaf, mak-sudku aku-"

Splassh!

Mata orang-orang yang memperhatikan kejadian itu terbelalak kaget. Vernon telah menumpahkan air di botol miliknya pada namja berkacamata didepannya. Namja blonde itu lalu melemparkan botol kosong itu kearah kepala namja berkacamata itu dengan keras lalu meninggalkannya. Tapi ia berbalik lagi dan menatap orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Jangan pernah berani memanggil nama My-Boo dengan lancang seperti itu. Jika tidak, kalian tau sendiri akibatnya." Peringat Vernon dengan sinis, pagi ini ia kehilangan mood-nya untuk belajar.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pagi ini?

Pledis High School yang ricuh di pagi hari, Seseorang bernama Boo Seungkwan yang sedang absen, juga namja blasteran bernama Vernon Choi yang ditakuti semua penghuni sekolah.

Vernon Choi, atau nama korea nya adalah Choi Hansol merupakan cucu pemilik Pledis High School. Keluarganya merupakan pemilik perusahaan tersukses se-Asia dan disebut sebagai ikon keluarga terkaya di Korea.

Dulu, ia adalah anak yang mudah bergaul dan cerdas, namun saat ia masih berada di sekolah menengah, ayah dan ibu nya bercerai.

Hal itu membuat Vernon berubah menjadi anak yang pembangkang dan susah diatur. Ia mulai membully teman-teman disekolahnya dan setiap kali ia akan dihukum, ia selalu mengancam akan memecat guru-guru disekolahnya. Dan dengan cara itulah, sampai sekolah menengah atas tidak ada yang berani melawannya. Berulang kali sang kakek menghukumnya bahkan mengeluarkannya dari rumah, namun tetap berakhir dengan Vernon yang makin berbuat ulah.

Di tahun pertama ia sekolah di sekolah milik kakeknya, ia hampir dituntut karena membuat senior nya babak belur hingga masuk rumah sakit. Namun, karena pengaruh keluarganya Vernon berhasil bebas dari tuntutan itu. Semenjak kejadian itu, tidak ada yang berani pada Vernon selama semester pertama.

Namun, saat semester kedua berlangsung, kelas Vernon kedatangan murid baru. Ia adalah seorang namja yang berasal dari Jeju bernama Boo Seungkwan, ia merupakan namja yang lucu dan periang bahkan memiliki suara merdu.

Oh dan jangan lupakan mulutnya yang tidak pernah berhenti berkoar ketika berhadapan dengan orang. Ia merupakan orang yang talkative yang juga terobsesi memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan Diva Boo.

Dan kedatangan Boo Seungkwan seperti sebuah mukjizat bagi seluruh penghuni Pledis High School, juga seluruh anggota keluarga Vernon.

Disaat tidak ada yang berani menyapa Vernon, Seungkwan dengan percaya dirinya mengajak Vernon berkenalan dengan riangnya. Ia bahkan mengajak Vernon makan siang bersama di kantin di hari pertamanya bersekolah.

Awalnya teman-teman Seungkwan berusaha menarik Seungkwan dari Vernon, dan hal itu membuat Seungkwan bingung. Dan sesaat setelah mendengar cerita tentang Vernon dari teman-temannya tetap tidak membuat Seungkwan takut untuk mendekati Vernon.

Dan bisa dimasukkan ke dalam catatan sejarah, Seungkwan adalah orang pertama yang berhasil mengajak Vernon makan bersama di kantin. Hal itu membuat murid-murid Pledis heboh dan Seungkwan menjadi terkenal di hari pertama nya sekolah.

Bahkan satu sekolah dibuat tercengang karena Seungkwan terlihat menjewer telinga Vernon sepulang sekolah disaat setelah Seungkwan melihat Vernon yang sedang meminta paksa uang pada teman satu angkatannya.

Bagaikan hari ter-ajaib sepanjang masa, di hari itulah mereka pertama kalinya melihat Evil Prince yang meminta ampun pada seorang Diva.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Seungkwan makin terlihat menempel pada Vernon. Dan hal itu disyukuri oleh seluruh siswa-siswi bahkan guru-guru di Pledis High School karena dengan adanya Seungkwan, Vernon tidak bisa membully murid lain.

Ketika ditanya, Seungkwan hanya berkata bahwa ia dititipi oleh kakek Vernon untuk menjaga Vernon agar tidak berbuat ulah disekolah.

Semakin lama, obsesi Vernon pada Seungkwan semakin terlihat. Beberapa kali Vernon meneror namja maupun yeoja yang berani mendekati Seungkwan 'nya'. Hingga saat Seungkwan tau mengenai hal itu, ia merajuk pada Vernon dan karena itu Vernon menjadi uring-uringan selama tiga hari. Dan pada akhirnya Seungkwan tetap harus berada disamping Vernon karena selama tiga hari itu, Vernon berbuat ulah di sekolah dan banyak teman-temannya melapor padanya atas kelakuan Vernon.

Dan tepat setelah tiga bulan, akhirnya tersebar berita bahwa Vernon dan Seungkwan resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Beberapa namja dan yeoja terlihat tidak rela karena sang Prince di Pledis telah memiliki seorang kekasih.

Namun hal berbeda dirasakan oleh korban bully an Vernon, mereka sangat bahagia karena dengan resminya Vernon dan Seungkwan, mengikis kecil peluang Vernon membully mereka lagi.

Itulah hal unik yang terjadi di Pledis High School. Dan ini merupakan tahun kedua Vernon dan Seungkwan bersekolah di Pledis High School, dan sejauh itu Vernon berubah perlahan menjadi namja penurut dan jarang membully.

Sebenarnya, hal itu hanya berlaku jika ada namja bernama Boo Seungkwan disebelahnya. Tidak jika Seungkwan sedang izin sekolah karena ada keperluan ataupun sakit seperti saat ini. Vernon akan kembali menjadi sang Evil Prince tukang membully dan sadis.

Kenapa mereka tidak melaporkannya pada Seungkwan, yah sebenarnya dulu sekali saat Seungkwan sedang izin kembali ke Jeju menjenguk neneknya, Vernon pernah membolos dua hari penuh dan salah satu teman kelasnya melapor pada Seungkwan.

Saat itu Seungkwan yang mendengar ulah Vernon langsung menelpon Vernon dan mengomelinya habis-habisan dan tidak sengaja menyebut nama teman mereka yang melapor.

Keesokan harinya Vernon dengan garang mendatangi orang itu dan langsung menyuruhnya keluar dari sekolah. Pada saat Seungkwan kembali, Vernon hanya mengendikkan bahunya saat ditanya Seungkwan kemana perginya satu teman kelas mereka.

Jadi intinya absennya Seungkwan adalah bencana bagi seluruh siswa Pledis High School.

Kembali ke saat ini, Vernon terlihat berada di kantin sedang menelpon sang kekasih tercinta dengan ekspresi merajuk.

"Boo, aku ingin kerumahmu boleh, ne?" pinta Vernon pada Seungkwan.

"Andwae Hansolie! Selesaikan dulu sekolahmu baru kau bi-YAK! Hansol Choi! Kau membolos?! Ini jam pelajaran Park seonsaeng, kenapa kau menelponku eoh? Kau tau Park saem paling tidak suka pada anak membolos!" hardik Seungkwan membuat nyali Vernon ciut.

"M-mwo? Itu, eum.. Park seonsaeng sedang izin, Boo. Jadi kelas kosong dan aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin." Bohong Vernon.

"Geotjimal! Aku tadi mengirim pesan pada Chan untuk menitip tugas dan dia bilang hari ini Park saem mengadakan ulangan. Choi Hansol! Kau berani berbohong padaku? Kau sungguh tega Vernon-ah, jangan berharap kau bisa menemuiku setelah ini. Dan awas jika kau berbuat ulah di sekolah, kupastikan kau tidak pernah akan bisa menemuiku lagi." Omel Seungkwan dengan nada sinis dan langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Vernon seketika panik, Boo nya marah bahkan memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan Vernon. Ia langsung berdiri dari duduknya membuat beberapa siswa yang berada disana terkejut. Boo kesayangannya marah dan itu berarti ia tidak akan ditemani selama beberapa hari kedepan.

Kakinya berlari kearah parkiran dan tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seorang murid. Vernon menggeram kesal dan berniat membentak orang yang menabraknya sebelum bunyi notifikasi khusus dari Boo-nya terdengar.

Vernon mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah smartphone-nya dan terbelalak saat membaca pesan dari kekasih gembul nya tercinta. Lalu ia melihat kearah murid yang ia tabrak tadi,

"Kau beruntung aku sedang terburu-buru saat ini, jika tidak sudah kuhancurkan kau." Ujar Hansol dan berlalu melewati murid tersebut.

 **-Diva and Prince-**

Namja bersurai pirang dan berseragam sekolah elit terlihat buru-buru keluar dari mobil miliknya yang terparkir di sebuah pekarangan rumah dan langsung menghampiri pintu coklat tua yang tertutup rapat.

Namja yang diketahui bernama Vernon itu merapihkan dasinya yang berantakan juga kemeja putihnya yang tidak terkancing pada bagian atasnya. Tak lupa juga ia merapihkan rambut blonde nya yang menutupi sebagian dahinya.

Lalu namja itu menekan bel pintu didepannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, sambutan dari seorang wanita yang terlihat cukup berumur menyapa Vernon, dia adalah eomma Seungkwan. Senyum yang manis ditujukan Vernon pada eomma Seungkwan, lalu sang eomma menepuk bahunya mempersilahkan Vernon untuk masuk dan beranjak menuju kamar Seungkwan.

Saat Vernon membuka pintu kamar kekasihnya, pekikan kaget terdengar dari namja berpredikat chubby itu. Seungkwan menatap tak percaya pada Vernon.

"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini dan bukannya bersekolah?!" pekik Seungkwan.

"Menjenguk..mu?"

"Astaga Choi Hansol! Kau benar-benar!" Seungkwan merasa pusing dengan sikap kekasih anehnya itu dan memutuskan untuk mendiamkannya.

"Hehe, Sorry Boo.. Aku hanya khawatir padamu." Seungkwan menatap Vernon tajam.

"Boo, maafkan aku." Vernon mengeluarkan ekspresi sedihnya yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Seungkwan.

"Kau mendiamkanku? Aku rela datang kesini cepat-cepat dan kau mendiamkanku begitu saja." Protes Vernon.

"Terserah." Ketus Seungkwan

"Boo, ayolah maafkan hansol-mu ini. Aku janji tidak akan membolos lagi.. sungguh!" mohon Vernon.

"Cih, aku tidak akan percaya dengan janjimu lagi Choi. Lebih baik kau kembali ke sekolah dan isi absenmu sekarang juga." Ujar Seungkwan acuh sambil membereskan kasurnya yang berantakan.

"Shireo! Aku tidak mau kembali sebelum kau memaafkanku."

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kali ini. Aku muak dengan segala sifat tercelamu. Aku tau kau tadi pagi menyiram Haejin dengan air dan aku marah padamu! Bahkan kau berani melewatkan pelajaran dan malah pergi ke kantin. Kau benar-benar bodoh!" Hansol terkejut dan badannya menegang. Namja berdarah amerika itu merasakan amarahnya mendidih.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, aku akan kembali ke sekolah dan akan berbuat onar lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Dan jangan harap teman-temanmu akan lolos dariku. Kau tau, kau selalu saja mengatur hidupku." Bentak Vernon.

Seungkwan menatap tak percaya pada Vernon, matanya mulai berkaca mendengar perkataan Vernon.

"Kau.. bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu?" Seungkwan merasa matanya memanas.

"Aku pikir selama kita berhubungan kau telah berubah, ternyata tidak sama sekali. Aku kecewa padamu Hansol.. hiks." Seungkwan terisak membuat Vernon seketika tersadar dan merasakan penyesalan telah berkata kasar pada kekasihnya.

"Boo- maaf, aku.."

"Cukup, terserah padamu, lakukan sesukamu. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, cukup sampai disini saja hub-" belum sempat Seungkwan menyelesaikan perkataannya, Vernon membungkamnya dengan ciuman. Cukup lama ia mengecup bibir Seungkwan tanpa melumatnya.

Setelah melepas ciuman mereka, Seungkwan menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan tangisnya, sesekali bahunya bergetar membuat Vernon tambah merasa menyesal telah membuat kekasih tercintanya menangis karena dirinya. Vernon mengangkat dagu Seungkwan mencoba membuat namja chubby itu menatap matanya.

"Maafkan aku, Boo. Aku terpancing emosi, sungguh. Aku tidak bermaksud mengataimu, justru kau lah yang memperbaiki hidupku yang kelam, Boo."

Vernon menatap dalam mata Seungkwan menyiratkan rasa bersalah yang besar. Ditariknya pinggang Seungkwan dan mendekapnya erat lalu menempelkan dagunya pada puncak kepala kekasihnya.

"Dengar, aku mengakui bahwa aku terkadang masih berbuat onar. Karena itulah aku membutuhkanmu selalu berada disisiku untuk menegurku disaat aku melakukan kesalahan, atau bahkan memukul kepalaku dan mencubit pinggangku saat aku mulai mencari masalah. Aku membutuhkanmu, Boo. Choi Hansol pangeran yang bodoh ini membutuhkan Boo Seungkwan sang diva yang dicintainya."

Seungkwan melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap Vernon dengan senyum harunya. Segala perasaan amarah dan kecewanya tergantikan dengan rasa haru dan sayang.

Seharusnya ia tau, merubah Vernon tidaklah semudah dan secepat perkiraannya. Namja itu hanya butuh perhatian dan kasih sayang yang cukup untuk kembali menjadi anak yang baik dan berprestasi. Dan ia lah orang yang harus bisa memberi Vernon hal itu.

"Tidak, Hansolie. Maafkan aku, aku terlalu egois padamu. Aku hanya ingin kau berubah menjadi lebih baik dan seharusnya aku tau itu memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama. Maaf, Hansolie." Seungkwan kembali memeluk Venon.

"Ssst, Aku yang salah, Boo. Dan aku janji aku akan menjadi anak yang baik.. oh, dengan syarat harus ada kau disisiku." Seungkwan terkekeh dalam dekapan Vernon dan mengangguk. Vernon melepas pelukannya dan mengelus surai Seungkwan dengan gemas diiringi dengan senyum malu Seungkwan.

Vernon membawa Seungkwan ke kasur milik Seungkwan dan merebahkan dirinya diikuti Seungkwan, keduanya menatap satu sama lain.

"Tidakkah kau seharusnya kembali, Hansolie? Jam pulang masih lama jika kau tau."

"Shireo~ biarkan aku menemani my DivaBoo untuk hari ini saja, ne?" pinta Vernon.

"Haish, pastikan besok kau hadir di sekolah, Choi."

"Ay-yay Captain!" Lalu Vernon mendekap Seungkwan.

"Tidurlah Boo, kau masih perlu istirahat." Seungkwan mengangguk dan mulai menyamankan posisinya di dekapan Vernon untuk tidur. Disaat Seungkwan benar-benar akan terlelap, Vernon bertanya.

"Ah, ya bagaimana kau bisa tau aku menumpahkan air pada Haejin, Boo?"

"Seokmin bilang.." gumam Seungkwan tanpa sadar. Vernon menampilkan seringaiannya.

"Mungkin 'bermain' dengan Seokmin merupakan ide yang bagus sebelum berubah menjadi anak baik." Kata Vernon pelan.

-END-

'OMAKE'

"Huaaa! Aku bisa gila!" teriak namja berhidung mancung pada namja berambut blonde disebelahnya.

"Kau kenapa sih, Seokmin?" tanya namja berambut blonde tersebut.

"Aku tidak sengaja melapor pada Seungkwan bahwa Vernon berbuat ulah, Soon!" serunya frustasi membuat namja disampingnya membelalak.

"What?! Lee Seokmin kau gila ya?! Ugh lebih baik kau izin tidak sekolah sampai Seungkwan masuk sekolah kembali jika kau ingin selamat."

"Itu yang kupikirkan! Hiks, kenapa aku sial sekali." Rengek Seokmin.

"Kau sih, bodoh." Dan namja berambut blonde itu dihadiahi geplakan dari Seokmin.

-Beneran END-

Wkwkwk aih aku nulis ff gaje lagi huaaa~ btw ini abstrak banget loh gak bohong hehe.

Ini sebagai permintaan maafku karena lambat update hehe^^

Last, Review Juseyo *love* *bow*


End file.
